


Blood of the Covenant

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Like Father, Like Son [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And now it's Theo's turn to take a chance, Blood is thicker than water, Bonding, DNA Tests, Family, Half Siblings - Freeform, I guess canon divergance, Just one little alter, Liam took a chance on Theo, Love, M/M, Or Is It?, Post-Canon, Real Family, but not really, mostly canon, stiles is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "This has to be a joke. It’s not possible.”“DNA doesn’t lie,” Deaton said.Theo and Malia find out they have more in common than they were hoping for.(The question is... Will Stiles make a Star Wars Reference or not?)





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on instagram and I saw a pic of ian bohen and I thought that there could be a bit of a resemblance between him and Theo and that it would be hilarious to make him and Malia brother and sister. so here is this. enjoy
> 
> Also, I know there are going to be some things that wouldn't line up with Theo's past but just give me a break, I haven't studied up on my teen wold recently and I just wanted to share this idea of Theo and Malia being sibs in case it hasn't been done before.
> 
> BTW, this is set sometime after season 6 and everything has happened in the TW series. The only difference is that Theo's Documents are probably a lie and that he probably was such a good experiment for the DDs since he had some of that Hale wolf blood in him to begin with

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“The test is positive,” Deaton assured Theo and the others present: Peter, Malia, Liam, and Stiles. “Peter Hale is your biological father.”

“You’re telling me that everything about my life has been a lie?” Theo questioned, disbelief and a hint of anger evident in his tone. He didn’t want to believe it when Peter Hale had said he’d slept with his mother nineteen years ago and he didn’t want to believe it now.

“You’re telling me that Theo is my brother?” Malia snapped, eyes flashing blue when she felt anger. “Not only does Peter have to be my father but Theo has to be my brother? This has to be a joke. It’s not possible.”

“DNA doesn’t lie,” Deaton said.

“Yeah. But Theo and Peter do,” Malia argued only to be interrupted by Stiles’ cackling in the background. Both she and Theo snapped their heads around to glare at him.

“Shut up,” they hiss in unison before glaring at each other.

Stiles’ put his hands up in defense but still held a smile on his lips. “You guys have to see it though. How much you have in common. I mean, aside from your snarls and glares.”

“They get their perfect teeth from me,” Peter bragged proudly from the corner.

Malia crossed her arms and looked at Theo. “At least now we know where Theo got his evil from. That kind of evil can’t be learned; you have to inherit something that bad.”

“I’m serious,” Stiles said. “You guys are totally siblings. I should’ve seen it so long ago! I mean, you’re both a pain in the ass. You both killed your families and…” Stiles froze up when he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes, Malia’s, next to Theo’s fangs. “... you both look like you want to kill me right now.”

“Maybe I should,” Malia threatened.

“And maybe I should let her,” Theo added.

“Don’t take my side,” Malia growled. “We’re not family. You don’t get to back me up.”

“You may not be family,” Peter said, stepping out of the corner and towards the group of young adults. “But your still blood. And blood is thicker than water.”

The room went silent as everyone looked around at each other until Malia and Theo looked at each other. Theo didn’t want Malia for a sister. He didn’t want Peter for a father either. But having all this come out in the open, explained a few things. He’d always felt resented by his father, the one whose name he carried on. Now he knew why.

“Tara’s not the only sister who wants to kill you now,” Malia said coldly.

Now that crossed a line.

It nearly happened in slow motion, his control slipping but only for a second. He felt the hybrid beast inside of him come to life as he shoved her across the room. He knew he had to get himself under control before he did something that would only prove that he was as bad as or worse than Peter.

But it wasn’t fair how much that hurt.

“Theo.”

Just that voice alone lulled his angry spirit, calming both his wolf and coyote in an instant. Now that’s family. Not Tara. Not Jonathan Raeken. Not Malia Tate or Peter Hale. But Liam. Liam was his family.

Theo turned around and faced Liam, standing there in front of a light. It was almost like there was a halo above his head. He was Theo’s guardian angel, his anchor. His everything.

“Now that is something he didn’t get from me,” Peter Hale said. “Submitting to someone else so easily and willingly. Careful, Theo. That could end up being your greatest weakness.”

Theo turned to his… father before he firmly said, “Loyalty isn’t weakness. But I don’t expect you to know that seeing as you were never even loyal to your own family, your pack. And it’s not something you inherit. It’s something you have to learn and practice. Most things are. As far as I’m concerned, the only thing I got from you is my DNA. Everything else has nothing to do with you.”

“Theo…” Liam whispered this time, his second warning that night.

Theo took a deep breath before he looked Peter in the eyes. “I didn’t inherit my evil from you. It’s mine. As much as I wish I could blame it on you, it’s my fault. And I have to live with that. But I don’t have to listen to you telling me that I’m weak because you don’t even know me.”

Stiles had helped Malia to her feet after she’d been thrown across the room by the angry Chimera that was apparently her brother. Theo hadn’t even noticed he’d done it until he’d finished his speech, a wave of guilt hitting him.

“I’m sorry. Are you OK?”

Malia nodded crossing her arms. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have mentioned Tara.”

Theo scoffed scratching the back of his neck when, just at the mention of his sister’s name, he felt something digging inside of his chest, trying to hold back a reaction. “You shouldn’t have,” he said bitterly, still rubbing the knot that was forming in his neck. He looked back up at her. “But I guess I deserved it after everything I did to you.”

Malia sighed before she approached Theo and held out a hand. “Call it even?”

Theo hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to have a clean slate with everyone but he had to remind himself that things weren’t that simple. Calling it even wasn’t the same as having a clean slate but it was the best he was going to get from Malia. He shook her hand. “It’s more than I deserve but I’ll take what I can get.”

Malia nodded. “It is more than you deserve. But I’d rather have a civil relationship with my half brother. Now that we have a common enemy,” Malia said snapping her head to glare at Peter.

Sure, Peter wasn’t really that bad but at least Malia and Theo could bond over hating him. Maybe he would win them over later.

Theo sighed and looked at Liam. “Home?”

Liam nodded. Theo could see the hint of worry in his eyes. Liam was probably going to try and get him to talk about his feelings later which never went well… at least at first. Eventually, something good always came out of those talks.

Theo smiled and put an arm around Liam’s shoulder, heading for the door. But he came to a stop and turned around. “By the way, the saying goes ‘Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’.”

Theo heard Liam chuckle when they turned back around and headed for the front entrance of the animal clinic. “You handled that surprisingly well,” Liam said as they walked towards Theo’s truck.

Theo rolled his eyes as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He knew he probably could have handled the situation better but… he didn’t. He looked over a Liam and smiled. “It doesn’t matter.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t it?”

Theo shook his head, reaching across the console and grabbing Liam’s hand. “You’re my real family.”

“I know,” Liam said with a smile. “But I think you should still give Peter a chance. I’m not saying that you guys are that same it’s just… well, you were both pretty bad once upon a time and… I don’t know. Maybe he needs someone to take a chance on him.”

Theo’s initial feelings about Liam’s statement were negative. Sometimes, Liam was just so punchable. But he had a point. “Like you took a chance on me.”

Liam brought Theo’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Best chance I ever took.”

Theo and Peter were different. Theo had grown up unloved and manipulated into becoming the monster he eventually chose to be. But Peter once had a pack and a family. Somehow, he still ended choosing the path he did. Theo would really be taking a chance with Peter but it was the least he could do after the one Liam had taken on him.

“Thank you,” Theo said. Liam’s ‘you're welcome’ was received as a warm kiss on the lips. That same kiss that always got him to surrender, to submit just like Liam’s voice could do to him. And he was happy to do it. Maybe that’s why Peter was the way he was. He hadn’t found someone like Liam who was worth both living and dying for all at once.

He didn’t have a real family, just relatives.

Because real family is about blood but not the kind you share DNA with. It’s about the blood you spill for each other and the blood that you make promises with. Family is loyalty.

Theo’s family is Liam.

 

 

BONUS:

 

Stiles looked at Malia with his hands on his hips. “So I’m going to assume that there was no Skywalker and Princess action between the two of you.”

Malia looked at him confused. “What?”

“Star Wars?” Stiles offered with a gesture.

Malia squinted and raised an eyebrow, still not getting it.

“You never kissed your brother, right?”

Malia huffed in disgusted. “Ew. Oh my god, Stiles. You’re such a pervert,” she said before dismissing herself from the room leaving Stiles with Peter.

Peter smirked. “Did you just compare me to Vader?”

“No,” Stiles insisted. “Of course not. That would be offensive to Darth Vader.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
